Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to inserts for mail slots and, more particularly, to an adjustable insert for a door mail slot.
Description of Related Art
Inserts for mail slots are well known in the art and have been used in many different types of environments, such as doors, windows, or walls. The inserts are typically provided in a slot defined or cut-out of the particular object, such as a door. The insert is often positioned in the cut-out via a friction fit, adhesive, or fastener. The insert is provided in a tight, snug fitting within the door such that the insert is provided flush against the door. The insert will often also include a door or hinged member that covers either the front or rear opening of the insert to protect against cold or hot air, odors, small particles, or similar objects from entering the building via the mail slot insert.
It is common practice to provide mail slot inserts that are manufactured in pre-defined dimensions according to the dimensions of the mail slots typically cut out in doors. Presently, however, doors are increasingly provided with a variety of dimensions for the mail slot. Due to aesthetic purposes, different doors include different sized mail slots. Therefore, in the event an individual purchases a new door in his/her house or office building, the individual is most likely required to obtain a new mail slot insert for the new door according to the new dimensions of the mail slot. Problems arise, however, when an individual attempts to use a smaller mail slot insert that does not fit into the mail slot cut out of the door. In this situation, air gaps are created between the outer edges of the mail slot insert and the mail slot itself. Cold and/or hot air is then permitted to flow through the air gaps into the building. Eventually, the individual may need to provide insulation in the mail slot to prevent the passage of air into the building or will need to buy a new mail slot insert that has the same dimensions as the new mail slot.